


I'll Be Watching You

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season 9, Bottom Gadreel, Come Eating, Dom Adam, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Gadreel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Adam, Voyeurism, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Adam will drop by the bunker to see Sam and Dean. Gadreel has a hard time keeping his eyes off the youngest brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> I seriously named this fic after a Police song, wtfffff. This is for thedropoutandthejunkie, who was craving some Adam/Gadreel. I'm sorry this took me so damn long! X_X
> 
> This was also written for the Voyeurism square on my spn kink bingo card. 
> 
> (title from Every Breath You Take by The Police)

Life in the bunker was interesting.

There was Dean, who was one gust of wind away from falling off the ledge of his humanity, fingers always twitching for the First Blade, eyes narrow with distrust as he watched every move Gadreel made.

There was Sam, trying so hard to be diplomatic and even to accept the angel's mistakes, but unable to look past the death of Kevin.

There was Castiel, the one who convinced him to join their cause in the first place. Always in and out of the bunker, sometimes spending the night in Sam and Dean's room, sometimes coming specifically to talk to Gadreel. His hatred for the other angel had worn away beneath the weight of understanding—Gadreel sensed that Castiel had made some grave mistakes of his own, and he seemed to have a somewhat more forgiving nature than the brothers.

And then there was Adam.

Like Castiel, Adam was not a permanent fixture in the bunker. All Gadreel knew of him was that he was Sam and Dean's half brother, that he'd become a hunter after they saved him from a Ghoul, and that he would drop by unannounced whenever he was in the area.

He wasn't anything like Sam or Dean. There was perhaps a bit of Sam's determination, and some of Dean's wildness, but there was something... _peaceful_ about Adam's nature. He possessed a serenity that Gadreel didn't think Sam and Dean were capable of, not that he blamed them in the slightest. He'd learned a great deal about them both while he was healing Sam, and there was nothing in their lives that had ever given them any reason for peace.

Adam, though—everything about him was calm and restful. He showed up on the doorstep a day after Castiel brought Gadreel to the bunker, covered in ectoplasm and offering nothing more than a quiet laugh when Sam and Dean asked how the hell he'd gotten there without being noticed. They hadn't seen him since the angels fell, so after he'd showered they'd caught him up on everything that had happened since then.

Gadreel had hidden nearby, curious about this human but not wanting to incur Dean's wrath should he find him eavesdropping. He'd been shocked when Sam told him about Kevin's death, and Adam's only reaction was a quiet, “Sorry.” Gadreel honestly expected him to react as his brothers did, with fury or threats of violence.

Later, Adam caught sight of him as Gadreel was heading into his room. He'd nodded and smiled, and left the angel standing in the doorway, dumbstruck.

He hadn't left in two weeks, and Gadreel had developed something of a problem.

In two weeks, Gadreel had learned that Adam's eyes were a cool blue, that his hair was a light brown and always a little mussed, that is body was softer than Dean and Sam's because he never pushed himself like they did, that he had a jagged, pale scar on his neck where a werewolf had grazed him, that his smile was crooked and his expressions almost always calm, or quiet. Almost always, because there was one time when he was anything but, a time when he would bare his teeth in a snarl and grind his knuckles into the steam-warmed tiles of a shower stall, his fist a blur as he worked himself to orgasm at a near-brutal pace.

And there was Gadreel's problem. He couldn't stop _watching._

He'd observed enough of humanity to know that what he was doing was considered wrong by their standards, but watching came naturally to an angel. Gadreel had been deprived of it for most of his existence, locked away in a dark corner of Heaven's dungeon where he could see nothing but his own fear and loneliness forever reflected back at him. Since being on earth, he'd seen much through the eyes of Sam Winchester and of his current vessel... but nothing had been as captivating to him as Adam.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the man's serenity. Maybe he found the body pleasing, or the soul. Maybe it was all of that. Gadreel just knew that whenever Adam caught his gaze and smiled that little, crooked smile, he felt the strangest urge to throw himself at Adam's feet. Like he could find redemption there, or even just a few hours of rest.

Whatever it was, the need had driven him here again, hiding in the shadow of the doorway because his wings were too broken to conceal him. There were several stalls in the bathroom, but Adam had chosen the one closest to the door. He hadn't bothered to close the curtain. Gadreel found this curious; so many humans seemed to have varying levels of modesty that made them feel they had to hide away their bodies, yet Adam seemed unconcerned about anyone walking in and seeing him.

That seemed particularly strange considering he had a hand around his cock.

Gadreel had never experienced desire for another being. Desire for freedom, for companionship, for redemption, yes. But never this fierce clawing at the core of his grace, bursting out into his vessel and translating into a need to touch, _for_ touch. He felt very close to human when he pictured himself walking into that stall, hair and clothes sticking to his skin as the hot water fell around him, knees stinging as he went down too hard on the tile. His mouth watered at the thought of sliding his lips around the head of Adam's cock.

Would Adam be rough? The angel had a strong feeling he would be. He was rough with himself, his pace always too-fast, his fist grinding into the wall or outright pounding against it. A thrill rushed down Gadreel's spine, his breath caught—something about the idea of being handled roughly, shoved into the illusion of helplessness, was appealing enough that his cock had begun to thicken.

Gadreel bit his lip. It felt almost wrong to use the body this way, but the man it truly belonged to was deeply asleep, and he _had_ given Gadreel his permission. Perhaps not specifically for this, but Gadreel wouldn't be the first angel to give in to the temptation. 

Slowly, the angel's hand crept over his hip. His eyes fluttered closed when he cautiously cupped himself through his jeans, the sensation stronger than he'd expected even through the thick fabric.

“Hey.”

His eyes snapped open. Adam was looking straight at him, fist braced against the wall, hand still around his cock. That crooked smile on his lips.

“I'm sorry,” Gadreel blurted. He stumbled several paces back, hand flying away from his dick. “Forgive me, I shouldn't...”

Adam chuckled. “You thought I left the curtain open by accident?”

Gadreel froze. “I... I don't understand.”

Adam's smile widened. He shifted his stance, tilting his body towards Gadreel so that the angel could clearly see when the hunter began to stroke himself again.

“You're not as hidden as you think you are,” Adam said softly. “You don't have to be. I don't mind you watching.”

Adam's eyes slipped closed. Gadreel watched with wide eyes as he picked up his pace, fist tight, twisting hard around the head of his cock on every upstroke, hips bucking until he was snarling through his orgasm. He braced himself with both hands against the wall afterward, panting, leaning into the still-hot spray of water.

When he opened his eyes, they went straight to Gadreel—standing frozen in the doorway, one shaking hand pressed against his hip.

Adam winked, and nodded towards the bulge in Gadreel's jeans.

It took only a few rapid strokes through the denim before Gadreel was biting his lip and bucking into his hand, eyes squeezed shut because he wasn't sure he could take the intensity of the hunter's gaze on him.

~

It became a regular event after that. Gadreel still crept into the showers, sliding through the shadows and keeping his gaze downcast until he could no longer resist the pull of Adam's lean form. Sometimes, Adam would play along, pretending he hadn't seen Gadreel slip in after him, that he wasn't aware of Gadreel's eyes on him as he undressed. Other times he would toss that crooked smile at the angel the moment he came in the door.

They'd been at it a week the first time Adam said, “Don't touch yourself,” and got off while Gadreel stood there, hands clenched into fists.

Adam praised him after, and asked if Gadreel could keep that up until tomorrow. Gadreel swallowed hard, and nodded.

The next day, Adam ordered him to clasp his hands behind his back. Gadreel obeyed even though he was shaking with how badly he wanted to touch himself. He watched as Adam stroked his cock, only this time he cupped his free hand around the head instead of bracing against the wall. When he came, he caught it all in the palm of his hand.

“Come here. Keep your hands behind your back.”

The shaking increased as Gadreel got closer to Adam. He tightened his grip around his wrists and went down on his knees when Adam ordered him to, ignoring the water that immediately seeped into his pants.

Adam threaded a wet hand into Gadreel's hair, grip tightening just enough to send little sparks of pain zinging through his scalp. He held up his cupped hand. Without further prompting, Gadreel bent his head and lapped up the come like a dog.

Some part of him thought this should be humiliating, but it wasn't. It was Adam's hand stroking roughly through his hair; it was a calm certainty where he'd felt none since his beginning; it was his hips helplessly rocking against nothing as his shaking slowly eased.

“Good boy,” Adam murmured. “You can come now.”

Gadreel did, without a single touch to his cock, hips bucking and lips suckling at Adam's palm.

~

The next day, Adam found Gadreel in his room. The door was open, but it was such a shock to see someone other than Castiel there that for a moment Gadreel forgot to react.

“I know, I interrupted the routine,” Adam said in that soft voice of his. He didn't seem fazed by the wide-eyed stare Gadreel was giving him from his place on the edge of the bed. “I just thought you should know something.”

“I... all right. Please, come in.” Gadreel indicated the one chair in the room, tucked into the corner.

“Thanks.” Adam pulled the chair away from the wall and set it down only a foot or so from Gadreel.

It seemed strange that even after all the times Gadreel had watched, even after yesterday, they hadn't really touched each other. The urge to do so now was overwhelming. Gadreel clenched his hands together in his lap to keep himself from reaching out.

“So, it seems like we're not planning on stopping any time soon,” Adam continued. “But you should know that I'm not a... gentle lover.”

Gadreel frowned. “You've been very gentle.”

“That's because I haven't really touched you yet. Look, I have a lot of aggression. The reason I'm so calm most of the time is because I work it out in two places; hunts, and sex. So if we continue, it's going to get rough.” Adam paused, offering up one of his crooked smiles. “Though I can tell you I'm a perfect gentleman afterward, and I will stop if you want me to.”

“I won't want you to,” Gadreel said with such certainty that it surprised them both. “I just... I don't understand. I killed Kevin. I betrayed your brothers.”

Adam shrugged. “Sounds to me like you were just trying to do the right thing. And yeah, you screwed it up, but we've all been there. They just can't see it that way because they're too close to the situation.”

Gadreel was shaking again, not just his hands but his head. Some part of him felt he couldn't take the easy acceptance—it had been difficult enough to accept Castiel's forgiveness, and he didn't _want_ Castiel. Not like this.

“Please,” he blurted, unsure what he was asking for.

He didn't need to be sure. Adam was on his feet, tucking the chair back into the corner and closing the door.

“Strip,” Adam ordered.

Gadreel lurched to his feet, quaking hands tugging his coat down and his shirt over his head. He fumbled a little with the fly of his jeans and found his eyes flicking towards Adam. The hunter didn't berate him for it, just watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Once he was naked, Adam ordered him down onto his knees, hands behind his back. The moment he was in position, Gadreel's shaking began to ease. He waited there with his head down, shivering when he felt Adam's fingers rake through his hair.

“Good boy,” Adam murmured. He slipped his hand down to cup Gadreel's cheek, guiding his head back as he slid a thumb over the angel's bottom lip. “What should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Gadreel said softly, and then quickly glanced down for fear that he'd crossed a line.

Adam only laughed. “It's okay, you can talk. I think I want you to take the edge off first.”

The hunter's hands dropped to his belt. Gadreel shuddered and locked his arms to keep from reaching out as he watched Adam slide the strip of leather free and toss it down on the bed. He eyed it once it had landed, mind filling with all the things Adam could do with it; wrap it around his throat, tighten it until he couldn't breathe, or maybe Adam would let him take it across his skin, feel the sharp bite of it sinking in deep.

Above him, Adam had frozen with his fly half open. His eyes followed the same path as Gadreel's.

“You want that?”

The angel didn't even stop to think before he was nodding. Adam sucked in a sharp breath, bit his lower lip and then abandoned his fly to snatch the belt back up from the bed.

“Change of plans. Stand up, hands against the wall and legs spread.”

Gadreel scrambled upright so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet. He positioned himself as Adam had ordered, biting at his lower lip as he tried to stop the shaking that had once again surged into his limbs. At least this time it was excitement, and not the uncertainty that plagued his existence.

The belt snapped behind him. Gadreel flinched, but nothing struck his skin. Adam laughed softly. The buckle clinked as he snapped it again.

He never asked if Gadreel was ready. He teased until Gadreel began to relax, and then the first strike landed across his ass, sharp and perfect, the pain biting deep into his skin. The angel bit his lower lip as he choked down a cry and tilted back into the next one.

There was no rest between blows. Adam held nothing back, beating his aggression so deep into Gadreel that the angel lost himself in it. He didn't know if he was screaming or silent, couldn't feel the wall beneath his hands or tell if he was even still standing. The sharp crack of pain, the burn that followed, the persistent ache between his legs—it was all he knew.

When he drifted back to himself, he was laid out face down on the bed. His ass and thighs were throbbing, the ache so deep he could have sworn he felt it in his bones. Every muscle in his body was relaxed, his face wet with tears he didn't remember shedding.

He'd never felt this peaceful.

“Adam?” He asked softly.

“Still here.” Adam's voice was gruff. A hand ghosted over Gadreel's back. “You were so good. You stayed in position even after you slipped away.”

Fingertips slid down his spine and between his cheeks, circling dry around his hole. Gadreel hissed through the sparks of pain, red skin screaming in protest, but the soft touch felt good, his hole clenching and greedy for more. His dick throbbed where it was pressed into the soft blanket, and Gadreel wondered what it said about him that he stayed hard through that level of pain.

“Fuck me?” Gadreel murmured. He tilted his head to cast a pleading look over his shoulder.

Adam had the strangest look, something caught between the serenity Gadreel was so familiar with and the aggression he'd just experienced. The hunter smiled, the little crooked one, and pressed more firmly against Gadreel's hole.

“Sure you can take it?”

Gadreel nodded. “Yes. Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Adam stood, heading across the room to where his duffel was set against the wall. “It's a good thing I'm always prepared,” he said with a grin as he opened the front pocket and pulled out a small tube. “I don't need a condom with you, right?”

“No, I could heal anything you might have easily,” Gadreel assured him. “And you won't catch anything from me.”

Adam nodded. He returned to the bed, shedding clothes as he came until he was sitting naked near Gadreel's thigh.

“Spread your legs,” Adam ordered.

Gadreel did so without hesitation, ignoring the pull of skin and the little surge of pain it caused. Or not so much ignoring it as absorbing it, letting it shake through him and enjoying the quiet it brought to his mind.

Adam didn't waste any time. He just slicked his hand and thrust inside with two fingers. Gadreel bit his lower lip and clenched around the intrusion, crying out when Adam stroked over a gland that sent pleasure tearing up his spine. Every thrust rubbed Adam's hand against his aching skin, mixing pleasure and pain until Gadreel was stumbling close to that place again, where everything was narrowed down to sensation and awareness was so distant. Only this time the decent was more gentle, left him just enough of himself to feel it when Adam slid inside him. To feel the careful rock of his hips against his ass and the sparks of friction along his skin.

To feel full, and complete, and he came with a shaky sigh into the blanket.

The return to himself was also gentler, and it came with Adam's hand stroking carefully through his hair. An arm curled around him, pulling him in close against the warmth of Adam's body. He was on his side, though the blanket still caught on the very edges of red skin and sent delicious tingles of sensation shuddering through him. He tucked his face more deeply into Adam's throat and sighed with contentment.

“Good?” Adam asked quietly.

“Yes.” Gadreel kissed his throat. “Are you good?”

Adam chuckled and pressed a kiss to the angel's hair. “I'm really good. Can't really go that hard with a human, 'causes too much damage they can't fix. You can fix it, you know.”

“I don't want to. I want to keep it for a while. It's... relaxing.”

“Okay.” Adam ran a hand down his back, brushing his palm lightly over the angel's ass and thighs. “Do you sleep? Because I'll be falling asleep here pretty soon.”

“I don't need to, but I can since the fall.” Gadreel cautiously ran a hand along Adam's spine, encouraged when the hunter let out a soft moan. “I think it would be nice now.”

“Mm-hmm,” Adam agreed, voice growing softer. “When we wake up, I'll make us breakfast. If you want.”

Gadreel smiled. He didn't answer, didn't think he needed to. Instead, he let himself drift in the peace Adam had given him until he joined him in sleep.

 


End file.
